Hidden Lies and Painful Truths
by Miss.Ebony.Lauren
Summary: A story inspired by a story about the actors in Glee.. Dom/Chris/Darren..


**A/N:**Let me start by saying that I _do not_ own Glee or any of the characters and actors. Although the list of things I would give to have Darren and Chris is endless! ;D  
>So, I wrote this after hearing a story from a very good friend of mine (crazyharrypotterfan) about how Dom has a crush on Chris, but is too shy to say anything. I thought it was adorable, so I had to write this :) This one's for you, Laura! :)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hidden lies and painful truths.<strong>

A warm, summer's evening breeze ruffle through Chris Colfer's perfectly styled hair. He sighed contently as he clutched the new script close to his chest and made his way to his trailer. The cast were set to shoot in a few hours; giving him time to read over his lines one last time and have a nap before all the filming started.

After about fifteen minutes, he was settled down in his favourite seat (a small chocolate-brown armchair) with his script on his lap, and a mug of hot cocoa on the small table beside him.

It was the moment everyone – himself included – had been waiting for; the kiss between Kurt and Blaine. The "Klaine" kiss or the "Kliss" as the fans would call it. Chris found himself getting excited about this scene; Kurt would finally find happiness and share a true, meaningful kiss with a guy he was madly in love with.

Though they were both different in many ways, Chris felt a huge connection with his character, Kurt, right from the very first time he laid his eyes on a Glee script. However, he had to admit; he _did_ feel slight jealousy toward Kurt. Despite the constant bullying from Dave Karofsky, Kurt could come out whilst in High School and be himself - something Chris could never do at Kurt's age. During High School, he was already being bullied for his interest and love for theatre and the fact that his voice was a little higher than the other guys in his classes, amongst other things. And to top it all off; where he lived, people were _killed_ for being gay! He was never _allowed_ the freedom Kurt had.

He couldn't help but feel an overwhelming wash of pride, joy and achievement looking back at his lines. Look where he is now, and where exactly are the people who made his school life a living hell? _Nowhere_. Despite his kind and caring nature, he couldn't help but to smile to himself at the thought.

A small rapping on his trailer door caused him to glance up from the papers in his hand. It was probably Lea, or maybe Darren, coming to see if he could go through their lines with them.

"Come in!" he said, looking back down at the script – if it _was _Darren, he didn't want to make a fool of himself during one of the most important scenes.

"Um, Chris? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Chris set aside his script and looked up at the person standing in front of him.

"Hey, Dom! I didn't expect to see you here; what's up?" he smiled kindly. Dom hesitated; playing with his hands nervously. "At least sit down!" Chris chuckled softly.

"Yeah…" Dom nodded and sat in the chair opposite the young guy. "Chris?"

"Mmm?" Dom took a deep breath.

"Chris, I really like you – everything you do makes me smile and you're very, very talented and you have inspired me in many ways and I smile like an idiot whenever I find out we're doing a scene together and you're always so kind to me and-" he was cut off by a soft pressure on his lips.

"C-Chris?" Dom stuttered as the kiss ended.

"Oh, Dom. Thank-you for being so honest with me. It's clear that I should be the same with you. I really like you too; I have done for a while now…"

"B-but I thought you liked Darren?"

"I…did. But I realised I was being stupid – he's _straight_ for goodness sake! Then it hit me-" Chris held Dom's hand gently in his own, stroking the back of it lightly with his thumb. "-_you_ are the one that I want, Dom. Not Darren. Not anyone. Just you." He smiled warmly as Dom crushed his lips to Chris' and they shared a passionate kiss.

**x x x**

"Cut! That's a wrap guys!"

Chris rose from the small chair, thanked the filming crew and headed off set.

"Chris?" he spun around as he felt a hand grab his arm.

"Yes, Darren?" he asked, shrugging him off lightly.

"I…um…I heard about you and Dom…"

"Yes?"

"And I just wanted to ask if it's what you _really_ want…" Darren asked; a slightly concerned tone in his voice.

"It is…"

"Oh _please_ Chris! We've just filmed a kissing scene about fifty times; you _can't_ tell me you didn't feel anything!" Darren whispered hoarsely.

"I didn't feel anything. I lo…like Dom."

"_Liar_!" he hissed.

"Darren-"

"You don't _love_ him, Chris. You felt something when we kissed. I know you did!"

"_Kurt_ felt something; _I_ didn't." Chris lied. He had loved Darren for so long, but, being straight, Darren had never shown an interest in him. Only as Kurt and Blaine. And now he was questioning Chris about his relationship with Dom; confusing the matter. "Besides, why're you so interested in Dom and I?" Chris unexpectedly raised his voice.

Darren looked at the floor in silence, before reaching out for Chris's hands; clasping them in his own. "Because, Chris, I love you. And I don't want to see you with Dom, knowing that you don't love him back-"

"I'm sorry, Darren…" Chris shook his head before rejecting the love of his life. He couldn't do this. Not now…

Darren watched as Chris walked away from him. He shuffled over to the corner of the film set and picked up his guitar; tears sliding down his cheeks as he began to play.

**x x x**

Chris fell into his armchair and buried his face in his hands. Why had Darren told him all what he did? Just when he thought he was actually happy with Dom. No matter how happy he was with him, though, he couldn't bury the fact that his love belonged truly with Darren. Sure, Dom made him laugh and he felt comfortable with and around him, but he was _nothing _compared to Darren. And he had to tell him.

As he picked up his iPhone, it belted out the 'Klaine Anthem'; Teenage Dream, by no other than Darren himself. Chris froze for a second; too…_scared_ to look at the caller id.

"D- D-"

"Chris…" the voice on the other end sounded serious, _concerned_. "Can I come over?"

"S-Sure…"

"Thank-you…"

Around ten minutes later, Chris opened his trailer door to the other guy waiting outside. He let out a muffled "Come in" before hovering in the 'living room'.

"Chris, I'm really sorry…"

"Please, Darren; don't…" Chris shook his head in protest.

"No, Chris; I have to tell you this. I love you. Not just as Blaine, but as Darren. As myself. And I know I've kept it to myself, knowing how you feel about me-" Chris blushed and looked at the floor. Darren placed a hand under his chin and lifted his head so they were making eye contact. "-but I was an idiot. I was scared to admit the truth. I was scared to lose you Chris…" he finished in a whisper.

"Darren… I'm with _Dom_…"

"But is he really who you want? Seriously?" Chris looked deep into Darren's eyes; his own eyes glossy with fresh tears.

"No…" he whispered, as he closed his eyes; pressing his lips softly to Darren's.

In the fading daylight outside the trailer, Dominic Barnes shuffled away. Although he was glad that Chris was _actually_ happy now, his heart was torn and his trust for Chris and Darren slightly damaged. He knew from then on, working with them would never be the same again and that he would have to face the hidden lies and painful truths from the pair eventually. _Just not today_, he thought, as he made his way home; tears falling down his cheeks as he walked alone in the twilight.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it! Like always; reviews make me very happy, so please let me know what you thought of it :) I was going to end it with DomChris, but I love CrissColfer too much! I may re-write it with an alternate ending.. Let me know what you think :)


End file.
